The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for testing automotive automatic transmissions in a shop environment prior to installation into a vehicle. More specifically, the invention is directed to a transmission test stand on which an automatic transmission may be connected in driven relation to an automotive engine and in driving relation to an inertia wheel equipped with a brake for simulating driving conditions in an automobile.
Automatic transmission test stands have previously been known but all have had certain limitations either on how the transmission is supported or to the types of transmissions which could be tested. For example, Ayoub et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,724 discloses a test stand wherein the automatic transmission is rigidly mounted and therefore incapable of rotation for fluid drainage, small repairs and the like. Furthermore, the electric motor drive for that test stand is believed to produce a different response than actual driving conditions, particularly as to deceleration. Raidl U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,740 shows an automatic transmission test stand wherein the transmission can be rotated on the stand but this unit is adapted for testing only conventional rear wheel drive transmissions.
Other known test stands are limited for use with the now common right-hand drive transmissions only.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission test unit.
A more specific object is to provide an automatic transmission test unit having the capability of adjusting the position of the transmission thereon to accommodate testing of right hand, left hand and center drive transmissions.
Even more specifically, it is an object to provide an automatic transmission test stand wherein the position of the transmission may be adjusted vertically and transversely for aligning the transmission output with the axis of rotation of the inertia wheel(s) of the test unit.
A further object is to provide an automatic transmission test stand capable of testing both the front and rear wheel drive transmissions.
Another object is to provide an automatic transmission test stand wherein the pair of inertia wheels for connection to the front and rear wheel drive outputs of a transmission may be disengageably mechanically coupled together for rotation in unison to simulate actual driving conditions.
A further object is to provide an automatic transmission test unit including a transmission fluid reservoir and a dual filter pump system for reuse of the fluid therein.